


Yer Sister was Givin’ You Stink-Eye the Other Day…

by ambitiousbutrubbish



Series: Country Roads, Take Me Home [3]
Category: Letterkenny (TV)
Genre: As it should be, Canon-typical language, M/M, Sibling Bonding, because let's be real guys, by teasing, minor internalised homophobia, only like a minor digression into farm life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:22:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24646363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambitiousbutrubbish/pseuds/ambitiousbutrubbish
Summary: Wayne’s got a question, and there ain’t no opinion he trusts more’an Katy’s.
Relationships: Daryl/Wayne (Letterkenny), Katy & Wayne
Series: Country Roads, Take Me Home [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747519
Comments: 12
Kudos: 190





	Yer Sister was Givin’ You Stink-Eye the Other Day…

**Author's Note:**

> Me: I can’t write dialogue
> 
> Also me: I think I will write heaps of dialogue in a fic for a show that’s based around complex and very specific language choices.
> 
> I slept approx. 4 hours last night and then worked all day and now it's 2:00am so please forgive me if things are a little incoherent.

Katy’s gettin’ suspicious, ‘cause Wayne’s been making her breakfast every morning for the past week and a half. Not that he expects _her_ to cook for _him_ or anything like that, but breakfast is usually solo, since not all chores were created to start at the same time. So Wayne’s been coming back to the house just before she usually wakes to cycle through his limited breakfast repertoire, and Katy’s taken to glarin’ at him in the hopes that he will crack and just tell her what he wants. 

It’s not easy, though. Wayne don’t know how to bring it up, ‘cause it’s almost like kissin’ and tellin’. And well. That’s impolite, ‘specially at the dinner table. 

And it shouldn’t be hard, ‘cause Katy ain’t ever said anything bad about his relationship with Darry. Course, It’d be fuckin’ hypocritical if she did, but even if she weren’t the queer-way inclined herself, they were both raised right. Their dad prob’ly wouldn’t be happy knowing his own son was a sally; but as a general rule, family values means valuing all families, not just the ones that look likes yours. 

But. Wayne doesn’t know if he could stand her mocking it, even in a joking way. He ain’t at that stage yet. 

Like, he’s very secure in the whole thing physically and emotionally and all that. He and Darry are solid. Solid as the huge slab of granite Wayne wrecked his dad’s old plow on one year in one of the back fields. Not that big a deal - ‘cept that it’d made a god-awful racket when it had happened - ‘cause they try not to plow unless they absolutely have to. Soil conservation, and all that. They go the rotation route nowadays, and now they have a, forgive the pun, _rock-solid_ excuse not to plow. So the rock stayed, and they plant around it. ‘Cause that shit ain’t movin’.

But _theoretically_? The idea that theoretically he ain’t straight, even if in practice he enthusiastically isn’t? That like, _theoretically_ , he could find himself attracted to any fella he happened to walk passed in the street? There’s still a little _twinge_ in that. 

It don’t make a whole lotta sense, but lots’ve things in life don’t. That’s why he likes tradition so much. Anyway, Wayne’s workin’ on it. Tryin’ his absolute best.

So, Wayne’s cautious about bringin’ the whole thing out into the open, ‘cause he don’t know if he can take it. But he’s got a question, and Katy’s always got answers. And he’s just gonna have to risk it and hope that his masculinity is strong enough to stand up to some gentle teasing. Toughest guy in Letterkenny.

He puts the plate of pancakes down in front of her. She watches him over them, silently, as he sits down.

“Hey Katy?”

“Yes, big brother?”

“I got a question fer ya.”

She raises an eyebrow at him. “Shoot.”

“Well, it’s like this.” Wayne starts, and then has no idea on how to finish. “And it’s impolite t’kiss and tell, not that this is a question about kissin’ because there ain’t no questions there–“

Katy raises both her eyebrows. “Pitter patter.” She eyes the knife to the side of her plate. It’s a threat, although whether it’s just a threat to ignore him and start eating or it’s something else, Wayne can’t risk finding out.

“Well, it’s like this.” He starts, again. “We don’t play games in relationships.”

“Right.”

“Well how’s abouts, what if I might have a relationship problem, but I don’t know if it’s a problem yet?” Right about now, Wayne’s wishing he had’ve grabbed a Puppers before he started havin’ this conversation. “Like, is it okay to play one game, just to find out if there really is a problem?”

“Explain.”

“Well, like, you remember how Darry was with Anik, yeah? Always checkin’ in on her and worried about them as sweeties?”

“Yeah.” Katy says. “He was super annoying.”

“Can confirm.” Wayne scowls a little remembering it, ‘cause sure as God’s got sandals he’d wanted t’smack Darry for a little bit there, and not in the fun way. “But, well, like.” He spots Gus in the doorway and calls him over, pulls him up and onto his lap. Ain’t nothin’ more comforting than puttin’ a dog between yerself and the world. “Like, how come he ain’t like that with me? Like, maybe we don’t mean that much t’him?”

Katy watches him in silence for a moment, and Wayne feels about ready to start squirmin’. It ain’t a pleasant feeling, and he looks down at Gus instead; his dog staring stoically into the distance and acceptin’ Wayne’s affection without a worry in the world. It’s damn admirable, is what it is. Gus is such a good boy. 

“I don’t think it’s like that.” Katy says, eventually.

“But maybe it is.”

Katy thinks for a bit more. Wayne appreciates how much attention she’s givin’ his worries, even as he wishes that she would just laugh ‘em off. 

“Alright. One game.” She declares. “Just ‘cause you two are always together anyway, so he never has to wonder ‘bout you like he did with Anik. But that’s it. Figure it out.” Wayne nods once. “But I really don’t think it’s like that.”

Wayne gives Gus a good scratch on the head, and the dog leans further into him. “But maybe it is.”

Katy sighs and picks up her knife and fork. Wayne thinks he’s finally pissed her off, bein’ too soft about all this, and he lets Gus down to stand up himself. 

“Hey, big brother?”

Wayne takes his hands off his knees where he was preparing to push himself to his feet. 

“Yes, Katy?

“I don’t think I’ve said this, and I’m only gonna say it once, so don’t go around askin' for it, but–“ she pauses, and she looks as uncomfortable with all this as Wayne feels. “But, I’m really happy fer you and Darry.”

“Thanks, Katy.” Wayne replies, and he’s surprised about how much he wanted to hear that.

“Unless he _is_ messing you around.” She smirks at him, her eyes bright. And actually, Wayne’s not that bothered by her teasin’. Feels more normal than anythin’ about this conversation. “Then I’ll kick him in the dick.”

“Good stuff.” ‘Cause fair’s fair, after all. And he’s up on his feet and out for chorin’. 

********************

Darry’s sitting alone at the produce stand, waitin’ for Wayne to come back with a couple of Puppers. Dan’s off at his Women’s Studies class, and Katy’s Out doin’ Katy stuff, so it’s just the two of them.

Wayne stops in the doorway to watch him for a bit. 

Darry’s hair’s a little longer than he used to wear it, and it’s made his curls fall out just a little. Thankfully they’re there enough that it’s still fun for Wayne to give them a tug and watch them wrap back up when Darry ain’t payin’ attention. Which, he often isn’t. Like, right now he’s not even noticing Wayne just blatantly starin’ at him. He’s relaxed in his chair, head tipped back and his eyes closed, slowly blowing plumes of smoke up and into the sky; his knees spread wide in that way that was always open and invitin’, even before Wayne acknowledged how he maybe felt about him. And Wayne–

–Wayne’s in love with him, that’s for sure. And he’s got to find out right now, whether he’s wasting his time feelin’ that way. Won’t get his heart broken again.

Darry don’t stir when he puts a Puppers down on the ground between his feet, or when Wayne stalks over to his own chair. If Aunty Nancy were right - and she usually is, her opinions on smart babies notwithstanding - and Darry really is destined for constant confusion, it’s ‘cause he gets so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he’s not payin’ attention to what’s around him. Which is likely why he startles comically when Wayne gives a “hey Darry?”

Darry leans forward to put his elbows on his thighs, trying to play his little flail cool. “Yeah, Wayne?”

“Y’wanna know what? Might drive out t’Tanis’ later.”

Darry shrugs one shoulder and reaches down to pick up his Puppers. “10-4, good buddy.” He takes a swig. “Pick me up some smokes while you’re there. Should be supportin’ local businesses.” And he says it like he wouldn’t buy darts off a skid or a shady man on the side of the road in the middle of the night if he were feelin’ the craving.

And it turns out that yeah. It really _does_ bother Wayne that Darry’s so nonchalant about the whole thing.

“Hey Darry?” 

“Yeah, Wayne?”

“How come you don’t get jealous about me?”

Darry’s eyebrows draw very close together. “What d’ya mean?”

“Well, when you were with Anik, you were aways worried about where she was and what she was doin’” He looks over at Darry, and he’s watching him with wide eyes. “And I could have any reason for goin’ to Tanis’ right now, but you don’t ask any questions.”

Darry blinks. “Do you want me to?” He sounds genuinely mystified. 

“No, but– No, but–“ Wayne looks off to the side at the house. Sometimes it’s easier say stuff to things like bricks and wood and mortar that can’t talk back. He tries again. “Makes a man wonder how serious you are, I suppose.”

Darry don’t say anything for a few beats, and eventually Wayne risks a glance at him. Darry’s staring, his mouth hangin’ slightly open, and Wayne forces himself to squint back. Eventually Darry clicks his mouth shut and swallows. The dart in his hand is burning dangerously close to his fingers, but he doesn’t seem to notice. “I’m as serious as blisters on a cow’s feet.” 

Wayne raises an eyebrow, has a drink, else he’ll choke on how dry his throat is right now. “That’s pretty fuckin’ serious, bud.”

“Oh, I’d say it’s very fuckin’ serious.” Darry looks down at the bottle in his hands, and then back up at Wayne through his eyelashes. He’s givin’ him serious Big Eyes, even though he’s already got him. But the concept of quittin’ while yer ahead sailed right past Darry. “Wayne. I’ve known you near my whole life, and you’ve never given me a reason to doubt you.” He finishes off his dart and stubs it out against his mucking boots. “You’re a stand-up guy. That’s why I don’t ask questions. ‘Cause I trust you. Never trusted anyone else like this.”

Wayne pours out the last of his beer and jumps up onto his feet. He marches over to stand between Darry’s legs, bends over to kiss him, grabs his face between both his hands so he can’t leap up and knock their heads together or something stupid. Darry puts his spare hand on his waist, makes a fist and scrunches up Wayne’s shirt so one side is pulled out of its neat tuck. He brings his knees in just a little so they’re pressing up against Wayne’s legs, like he’s trying to hold him in place. ‘Cept Wayne ain’t lookin’ to pull away.

And he wouldn’t usually do this in public. It’s not a Darry thing, it’s just that kissin’ is private; in the barn, the house, the back field, the bedroom. Lucky for them, Darry’s not big on PDA either. Even with girls. He’ll dance with ‘em, but very rarely would it be more than that in front of other people.

So they’re private people and that’s the way it should be, but right now they’re kissin’ at the produce stand by the side of the road where anyone could drive past, and Wayne ain’t thinkin’ about any of that. He just squeezes his eyes shut tight and he lets himself _feel_ this; long and slow, Darry’s hair tickling on the back of his hands, his face against his palms just a little dry and windswept, Darry’s fist at his waist relaxing just a bit, and his little finger slipping out and lightly brushing against the bare skin of his stomach. 

When Wayne eventually pulls back and breaks the kiss he keeps hold of Darry’s face for just a moment, stays close until he hears Darry’s hum of contentment. He lets go and stands up straight, nabs the Puppers out of Darry’s hand, his grip loose. Darry slumps back in his seat and flutters his eyes back open slowly, curls one leg around the back of Wayne’s calf and watches him finish off the drink in silence.

“Hey Darry?”

“Yeah, Wayne?”

“Wanna go do some toe-curlin’?

Darry does a little wiggle, and beams up at him.

********************

Wayne’s sitting at the dinner table when Katy pulls up the laneway. It’s late enough that he should really be in bed, or at the very least thinking about it. And it’s not like he was waiting up for her, except that he kind of was. Katy can look after herself, he knows that. But he still has that big sibling instinct, the one that tells him to worry if he don’t know where she is come night and she hadn’t told him she’d be out late.

He hears her trying to avoid clunking the heel of her shoes on her way up the stairs, and then open and shut the door quietly. When she sees Wayne sitting there waiting for her she rolls her eyes and thumps back down off her toes. “You talk to Darry?” She asks.

“Yeah.”

“Well? Where is he?”

“Home.”

Katy raises her eyebrows, and takes a few steps towards him. “Why?”

“Got to milk in the morning.” Wayne wants to get up and leave, the conversation edging towards the uncomfortably personal. But he’s got an idea buildin’ as payback. “Wasn’t plannin’ on stayin’ and didn’t bring a change.”

Katy’s eyebrows get higher. “So what? It’s not that far that he couldn’t make it in time.” Wayne thinks about when he had worried that he’d never be able t’breed Stormy ‘cause she kept tryin’ to kill her studs, and he gives Katy the saddest look he can muster, bottom lip practically lookin’ for a bird to come along and poop on it. Katy’s eyes go wide and shocked. “Surely he could just wear the same clothes tomorrow. Wouldn’t be the first time he’s gone around smellin’ like a barn cat.” There’s a hint of desperation creeping into her voice, like it was when he told her about Stuart’s horn. 

Wayne shakes his head. “No.” And all of a sudden, Katy’s face goes blank, like he’s only seen when she’s truly furious, her jaw tight. She takes another few steps in his direction and Wayne has the realisation that she’s gonna hug him, and he’s gotta put a stop to that right now, ‘cause Katy’d never forgive him if he let her hug him without a reason. He drops the sad-sack act and smiles. Just a little quirk of the lips, but enough for Katy to notice and stop in her tracks. “He really couldn’t. Be unhygienic.”

He sees the moment it dawns on Katy’s face, the way her nose scrunches up and eyebrows come together. “I take it Darry’s dick is safe?”

“Oh, I’d go so far as to say that it’s very safe.”

“Gross.” Katy says, and she’s very obviously looking around for something that she can pour over his head. “It’s impolite to kiss and tell.”

Wayne’s already on his feet, and marching upstairs as fast as he can without letting it seem like he’s running from his sister.

**Author's Note:**

> Blisters on a cow’s feet is very often a symptom of foot-and-mouth disease, which is something you really, _really_ don’t want. I get romance.


End file.
